


Through the Fire

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic!Stiles, always-a-female!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt unstoppable.</p>
<p>Well, only when she wasn’t around Derek. She knows how the werewolf feels about fire, and the fact that she can now create it with nothing but a thought, well that scared him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write more about this one. I really liked it, and the wheels are turning!

She felt unstoppable.

Well, only when she wasn’t around Derek. She knows how the werewolf feels about fire, and the fact that she can now create it with nothing but a thought, well that scared him.

And it scared her too. She didn’t him to fear her. She loved him too much to bear losing him.

So when they were together, she never talked about it or even though about it, and for that he was grateful.

“Stiles.”

She blinked, looking up at Derek.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

Oh, were they in the middle of a conversation?

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” She tilted her head.

“You’re just… you’re quiet. Are you thinking about… _that_?”

She knew immediately what he was talking about. Stiles glanced down at her hands and balled them up for a moment.

“No,” she said, looking back to him.

Derek raised a single brow, skeptical.

“I wasn’t!” Stiles whined, leaning towards him. “I was thinking that I wanted to hold your hands down while I rode you.”

Stiles smirked at the throaty sounds Derek made.

And if he noticed that she lit the candles on the way into the bedroom with the flick of her wrist, well she wouldn’t say anything if he didn’t.


End file.
